surviving Sephiroth
by kyolvr
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth have been enemy's ever since they met. Hate at first sight one would say. Their fighting had never been a problem to them, but their parents think otherwise. Wonder what happens when two enemy's are forced into close quarters together?
1. a man's diary is pink and fluffy

**A/N:dont ask about the ages sephiroth would be to old if i did the real separation in ag so yeah...it has nothing to do with the game plot either...enjoy!**

**disclaimer:i dont own final fantasy 7...darn**

* * *

How could this have happened? He had been so careful to avoid this for so long; ten years had been wasted in the second that a door opened.

The blond spiky haired blue eyed Cloud looked down at a piece of paper and looked up at his room mate, then looked at the piece of paper once more. "But…Yuffie is supposed to be my room mate…." He said staring up at the silver mess of hair in front of him.

The boy with silver hair that went almost down to his but turned around to look at cloud with his greenish blue eyes. "You're supposed to be Reno Chocobo-boy" Sephiroth said as he glared at the annoyed blond.

A few more argumentative words were spoken before the two were ready to fight. At the instant the two were about to rip each other's eyes out a blond man wearing goggles on his head walked in smiling. His grey eyes held glee in then and he was chewing on a tooth pick as he usually did. "Hey you two you were put in the same room for a reason." Cid said as he grabbed the two by their collars

"Cid……." Cloud started glaring at Cid from the corner of his eye.

"Hey boy you know what to call me during school!" Cid said as he let the two boys down.

"Okay, fine! Professor Highwind, what reason do you have to put _that_ and me together?" cloud said pointing at Sephiroth who was glaring at him intent on killing him.

"Who are you calling 'that' you squeeb?" Sephiroth said infuriated at being called 'that'.

"Now you two this is exactly why we wanted you two together…." Cid started as the two sat down on their separate beds. "You're parents have asked us to do _something_ about you're hatred for each other. Unfortunately for you they failed to specify what they wanted us to do. The schools solution was to shove you two into a dorm together until you start acting….at least humanly towards each other." He ended looking at them.

"So technically all we have to do is survive a year with each other?" Sephiroth asked crossing his arms and looking to Cid.

"Well or until you go off to college, we can put you in the same dorm again and again and again if we want you know." Cid replied before he walked out the door laughing.

"Never ask how long, imbecile." Cloud said as he started to unpack his stuff near his bed as once again he got a glare from Sephiroth. As he started to shove some of the clothes from his suit case in his dresser he uncovered something odd. He looked at it and his eyes got wide, he quickly put a shirt over it and lifted it off again hoping that maybe it would disappear, alas it didn't.

The pink fluffy diary with golden trim was still there; on it was a golden plaque that read C_loudy's diary_. There couldn't be anything worse than it being there, nothing. But sadly as he opened to the cover page it got worse, on it was written _this is for Cloudy to write down all his personal, gushy, and potentially embarrassing moments, keep out!_

He slapped his forehead annoyed at himself. His younger sister, who absolutely adored making him squirm, had put it in his bag before he left. It had been a birthday gift and she had given it to him in the middle of his party.

Cloud quickly put the book in between the side boards under his bed and went back to unpacking.

Sephiroth finished rolling duck tape across the middle of the room when cloud turned around. "The side with you're bed is you're side, my side is the one I'm standing on. The bathroom and door are neutral territory." He explained as he tapped the palm of his hand with the duck tape.

Cloud chuckled a bit. "You carry around duck tape with you? How sad." He said as he walked out.

"We'll see who's laughing tomorrow." Sephiroth muttered smirking.

"My first class is…..P.E……great …. Professor Valentine and his gun in my ear first thing in the morning…fun!" Cloud said as he ran into the boy's locker room looking at a piece of paper with his schedule on it.

"Cloudy!" a voice came from in front of him and Cloud looked up from the paper.

"Y-yuf-ffie?" Cloud stuttered as he looked at the short hared brunet. Her brown eyes were happy as she adjusted her head band.

"Yups! That's meh name don't wear it out!" Yuffie squeaked as she jumped into Clouds arms. "Hey I heard you got a room with Sephy!" she said looking at him.

Cloud had caught her naturally she had always greeted him like that. "y-yeah I did b-but Yuffie…this is the boy's locker room…" he said a bit bewildered.

"I know that! But this is the best place to find a boy who has P.E first thing in the morning! Well anyway, sorry about the roommate I've gatta go!" Yuffie said hyperly as she jumped off cloud and ran out the door waving.

Cloud sighed as some boy's came up to him and rested their elbows on Clouds shoulders as they looked after Yuffie. "Man, you got it good! Older girls hangin all over you. Especially Yuffie I'm jealous!" one of them said.

Cloud shrugged them off and put on a cool face "Yuffie may bee sixteen but she acts younger…." He said as he started to put in his P.E locker combo.

The door opened and shut again and in walked the silver mess of hair on Sephiroth's head. All of the boy's that had been encircling cloud immediately flocked to him.

"Superficial idiots…" Cloud muttered though it was still kind of annoying to him. It had always been that competition between them, cloud was popular because girls swooned over him and Sephiroth was because he was the classic 'greaser' type. Either way that had not been the cause of their rivalry.

Their feud went back to around preschool, Sephiroth had played a practical joke on Cloud and Cloud played one on him. It went on and on until Sephiroth played the unbeatable joke. Cloud didn't speak of it again and neither did anyone else.

"Huh Chocobo-boy?" Sephiroth said coldly as he walked over to Cloud. "Let me see you're schedule."

"Why the heck should I do that?" Cloud asked as he took his shirt off.

"I don't owe you an explanation just let me see it." Sephiroth demanded holding his hand out impatiently.

"Heh yeah you kinda do it's my schedule." Cloud said as he got his P.E shirt on.

"Just let me see it you idiot." Sephiroth said shaking his hand up and down waiting.

The two smiled at each other coldly, it became a stare off quickly. It was Sephiroth's specialty he could keep his eyes open for the longest time.

Finally after about a minute Cloud caved and shut his eyes as he gave Sephiroth the paper with his schedule on it. "What do you do practice in the mirror?" he asked annoyed.

Sephiroth smirked as he took it and looked it over comparing it to his. "just as I though!" he exclaimed annoyed/

"What?" cloud asked as he wiped one of his eye's where tears had accumulated from staring too much.

"They gave us the exact same schedule, we can't avoid each other!" Sephiroth said as he threw Clouds schedule into the air and drudged to his locker to get dressed.

"Great, they'll probably seat us together in every class too…" Cloud said as he tied his shoes and went out onto the track field behind Nibleheim academy.

* * *

**A/N:first chapter's done! the ages are all screwed up i know im just makin it work! aaaaaany way give me review's please!**


	2. KISS

**A/N:hey! im back with chapter two. thank you everyone for all the wonderfull reviews! i never thought it'd be so popular, hope you like chapter two**

**DISCLAIMER:i dont own final fantasy or any song i use in this chapter...**

* * *

A gun sounded and everyone lined up.

"Alright, alright, line up and as I cal you're names two by two you run one lap around the track. Yes it's a race and yes you have to try." The blackish brown haired man said. His red eyes covered a bit by his red bandana.

"It's like he can see into our minds!" one of the boys next to Cloud said in amazement.

"No he's just heard those questions ten thousand times before." Cloud replied flatly.

"Cloud and Sephiroth!" called Vincent loudly as the two walked to the starting point. He raised his gun and the two got into a starting position, when he shot the two began running without a single word.

A girl raised her hand and swung it in the air, Vincent looked over and sighed. "Yes you can put on music." He said. The girl squealed a little before she and some other girl's went and got the school boom box. They turned it on to a random station and 'I love you' by Martina McBride cane on.

_The sun is shinin' every day_

_Clouds never get in my way for you and me_

_I've known you just a week or two_

_But baby I'm so into you can hardly breathe._

"Ugh I hate this song…" Cloud said as they rounded the first turn.

"just shut up and run Chocobo-boy." Sephiroth said as he picked up his pace.

Cloud glared at Sephiroth and picked up his pace as well but unfortunately tripped. "Guah" he lurched as he fell into Sephiroth who turned around at the sound of Cloud's voice.

_--can hardly wait till our next kiss_

_You're so cool…_

Sephiroth quickly pushed Cloud, who was trying to get off as fast as he could off, they both spit into the grass beside the track simultaneously.

_I-i-i can't believe I just k-kissed **him! **_Cloud though as he wiped his mouth and glared at Sephiroth who was glaring right back. Laughter could be heard from the starting line.

"Well at least it wasn't our first kiss right?" Cloud said scratching the back of his head. _Talk and maybe this won't turn into a fist fight in the class with the teacher who has a gun… _he thought laughing nervously.

Sephiroth's eye twitched a couple times and he bolted off covering his eye's from something, a couple of shot's were fired at his feet from Vincent who was shouting something along the lines of 'get back her class isn't over!'

Cloud looked after Sephiroth a bit dumbfounded, he then got up and fallowed after Sephiroth. "Why do I care?" he asked himself as he walked through the hall way.

"Cloudyyy!" Yuffie's voice rang as she toppled into him accidentally knocking him down. "Whoops sorry! Oh hey, hey why's Sephy cryin' in the bathroom?" she asked not bothering to get off of Cloud.

Cloud propped himself up on his elbow's and looked at Yuffie annoyed. "Okay one; don't tell me you went in there! Two why are you out here? And three get off me!" Cloud said.

Yuffie laughed a bit and got off. "Okay I wont then! And I was fallowing him he ran by my class!" she said shifting her eye's around.

Cloud rolled his eye's then stood up and went into the boy's bathroom. "So Yuffie tells me you're crying." He said in a bit of a mocking voice as he leaned against the wall.

"Shut up Chocobo-boy you're presence isn't wanted!" Sephiroth snapped as he glared at Cloud. His eyes were a bit puffy and red.

"Oh c'mon you cant honestly tell me it was you're first kiss!" Cloud said dully with a smile.

Sephiroth was silent and turned back to the mirror he was standing in front of.

"It was?" Cloud spat as he burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Sephiroth ordered as he threw a punch at Cloud.

Cloud caught his punch and kneed Sephiroth in the stomach.

Sephiroth jerked his hand away from cloud and threw another punch.

Cloud dodged and threw one of his own which was dodged as well.

Punch after punch was thrown until they both stood glaring at each other and panting with something of a growl thrown in. two shots from a gun were fired that just missed cloud and Sephiroth's heads. Vincent stood holding the gun with an annoyed expression on his face. "Back to class!" he ordered sternly.

Cloud and Sephiroth had frozen as the shots had been fired. They the both turned and started marching out of the bathroom.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The lunch room seemed bigger than Cloud remembered from last year, of coarse last year; the whole school wasn't laughing at him and making kissy faces toward him.

The news about Sephiroth and clouds little 'mishap' had spred through the school fast and now everyone knew about it. Sephiroth had conveniently made himself 'disappear' by faking sick after P.E. It would have been to much of a coincidence if Cloud had faked sick as well so he was stuck taking the torment of the day.

"Cloud!" a girl with long braided brunet hair and green eye's waved from a table.

"Yo cloud!" another girl with blackish brown hair and reddish eye's said from the same table.

Cloud walked over to the table and sat by Yuffie across from Aeris and Tifa "hey guys." Cloud said looking at his group of friends, all girls as it had always been. He, Yuffie, Tifa, and, Aeris had been next door neighbor's all their lives. Naturally they all became close friends; cloud had always gotten comments about how lucky he was to have all girls for close friends. Or questions like 'do you ever want guy friends at all?' the way he saw it though, tifa was enough of a tomboy to fill that void.

"So Cloudyyy, we've all heard the rumor that you kissed Sephy…" Yuffie started looking at cloud with an intent yet quite odd face.

"is it true?" tifa blurted out before Yuffie could finish.

"Um…er…heh, heh…" Cloud stuttered as he scratched the back of his head nervously, tifa busted out laughing.

"Oh my you did?" Aeris asked worriedly as she leaned forward a bit. "No wonder he went to the infirmary sick…" she said putting a finger to her chin.

"A-are you implying something?" Cloud asked frantically as Tifa started to laugh harder.

"Oh n-no! Of coarse I'm not but the shock of another boy kissing him…" Aeris said waving her hands a bit.

"Ha! Sephy's just a big baby and since cloudy's his arch enemy of coarse he would fake sick to get out of the lime light! Doesn't matter if cloudy's a guy er not." Yuffie said with a broad smile.

Tifa was still occupied laughing like a hyena, Yuffie, Aeris, and Cloud all looked at her in silence until she stopped. "Uh…what? I think its funny…" she said a bit cluelessly.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

The rest of the day went surprisingly easy. The morning had been the tough part of the day since the news was fresh. Majority of the taunting and laughing had died down and now all that was left was a few fowl words from the persistent kids. On the whole most people either didn't care anymore or never found out in the first place. That's what cloud loved about his school; short attention span's of all the students.

"I wonder if Sephiroth came back to the dorm or if he's still in the infirmary." Cloud laughed to himself as he made his way up the stairs to his dorm room. He opened the door and just as he expected Sephiroth was no where to be found. Cloud smirked and walked in to lie down on his bed. He looked down at the line of duck tape and smirked more.

Cloud sighed as he lay down on the soft bed and turned to look over at the floor on the side nearest his dresser. "I might as well use that stupid diary seein' as it's here…" cloud muttered as he rummaged around under his bed and got the pink fluffy diary. "But first things first…" he said as he turned to the cover page and got a pen. He scribbled out his sister's writing then turned to the first page.

_Dear diary…no…journal?...no y'know what, dear sis, because I know she's gonna read this once I get back. First day of school? Well what can I say, it was a monstrous disaster, Sephiroth is and I am room mates and have every class together. We probably have to sit together as well, but we had a little mishap in P.E and he went to the infirmary faking sick._

Cloud finished writing and smirked at it, he was bound and determined to leave as many holes for questions as he could. He wanted his sister in a fit over the questions left in his writing since he knew she would find, and read it.

A small click noise was heard as the door was being unlocked. Cloud quickly stuffed the diary under his bed again.

Sephiroth entered and slumped down on his bed face first, He raised his hand up as cloud was about to speak. "Shut up Chocobo-boy I'm not in the mood" he said threw the sheets.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth oddly but said nothing before he shrugged and turned off his light.

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Sephiroth had turned out his light shortly after Cloud had. Or so cloud had thought, when he woke up the next morning, he found something odd. And it wasn't only the fact that something was stopping him from talking.

* * *

**A/N:buwahaha, sephiroth show;s weakness! sorta...i had fun writing the kiss, keep reading if you wanna figure out what happened to poor little Cloudy.**


	3. proclamation

**A/N: Hi! i'm so so so so so sorry this took so long to get up! i got side tracked with like tenthousand other things...anyway chapter three is up! enjoy! oh and thankies for all the comments once again **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own final fantasy seven sadly...**

Cloud had tried to open his mouth to yawn and found that he couldn't. When he tried to move his hands something was keeping them together behind his back. That same _something _was restricting his feet from moving away from each other.

The blond opened his eyes and tried to look down at his feet, but, much to his dismay his cover's were still on. _That's odd… _Cloud thought to himself, it wasn't a natural thing for him to still have his cover's on. He usually tossed and turned so much that they fell off.

"Mm, gmf!" Cloud lifted his head off his pillow and plopped it back down again annoyed.

A pair of navy blue school uniform pants walked into clouds view. Down came a hand to the side of the messy haired blonde's face and…RIIIP! Off came the patch of duck tape over Clouds mouth.

"Yeeaow!" Cloud let out a yelp as the tape came off his face. He glared up at the silver haired upper classman who was holding the piece of tape.

"Gooood morning sleeping beauty!" The smirking Sephiroth said as he bent down next to Cloud. "Have fun with the little _puzzle _I left you…oh yeah and I laid some clothes out for you to borrow on you're nightstand." After the silver haired boy finished speaking in-between laughs at clouds futile attempts to bite him, Sephiroth got up and walked out the door.

_Borrow?_ Cloud thought as he started to struggle around with the tape on his hands. "Grr, grr, grr at this rate I'm gonna miss gym…" He muttered to himself as he got his hands over his head.

0.00.0.00.0

"Sephy!" Yuffie ran up to Sephiroth as he came down the hall. "Have you seen Cloudy anywhere?"

"Why would I tell you that? Besides, I'm trying to ignore him as much as possible under these conditions." Sephiroth said brushing past Yuffie and continuing down the hall.

"A class has gone by and Cloudy's no where to be found! That's not like him at all!" Yuffie declared as she started down the hall towards the dorms.

0.00.0.00.0

"Finally!" The blond mess of hair held two long pieces of duck tape in his hands and held a triumphant look upon his face. "Sephiroth shall pay!" Cloud rages as he clenched the tape in his hands tightly and brang them down then threw them at the wall.

A knock emitted from the door and Cloud got up from his bed to open it.

A worried looking Yuffie barreled in and knocked Cloud down. "Cloudy, Cloudy, Cloudy! Are you alright? Sephy did something to you I knew that cause you're never absent the first few days but I didn't know what!" She said almost to fast to understand,

"Yuffie, Yuffie…calm down its okay!" Cloud said a bit out of breath at being knocked down so fast. "Yes he did do something to me but its okay I've got it covered…"

"Yuffie had already gotten off of him at the point though and had moved on to the next noticeable thing in the room. Hey Cloudy, why're all you're clothes…ruined?" She asked handing him a pair of uniform pants and uniform shirt.

The pants were ripped in the back and front; it looked as though it was done by scissors. His shirt was quite torn up as well.

"What the…" Cloud got up and walked over to his dresser and looked through it. Sure enough everyone of his school uniforms were ripped in exactly the same way, his regular clothes were destroyed as well. "N-now I know why he told me I could borrow some of his clothes…" Cloud muttered as his eye twitched a bit.

"Oh, and Cloudy, why is you're underwear pink?" Yuffie asked again as she held up a pair of hot pink boxers.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING?" Cloud said as he snatched back the underwear and put it back in the droor filled with all the other pink boxers.

At least that wasn't Sephiroth's doing. His sister had died them a few months back. He remembered he had chased her around the neighborhood with her flailing them all around. Yuffie had been on vacation that day but it had become common knowledge to anyone who was in the neighborhood that day.

Cloud sighed and picked up the clothes that were on his dresser. He looked at them a bit annoyed. "His clothes are way to big for me…"

"Cloudy, I'll have Aeris fix these up for ya' kay?" Yuffie said with pretty much all of his clothes in had at the door.

0.00.0.00.0

It was a hot day and lunch was held outside. Cloud was once again a big joke amongst the school. Sephiroth's clothes were way to big on him and they sagged down. He was constantly tripping over his pants.

As they had predicted Cloud had been seated together in every class. They both ignored each other quite well in every class to.

Cloud made his way to a tree where Tifa Yuffie and Aeris were waving at him. He sat down and tifa couldn't help but laugh at his appearance.

"Oh wow, I'll start with the pants so you're not tripping around school for much longer!" Aeris said holding off a giggle.

"Thanks…" Cloud said in a bit of a zoning state.

Sephiroth's face ducked down into view breaking Clouds zone. "Hello Chocobo-boy!"

"Hey, whatever happened to 'that side is you'rse and this is mine'?" Cloud asked as he stood up on reflex.

"You were snoring and tossing and turning! It was loud and I had to do something!" Sephiroth said with a devilish grin "But to make up for it I got you a little present!" He took his hand from behind his back and held it out for Cloud to see.

As soon as Cloud had bent down to see what was in Sephiroth's open hand he had jumped back against the tree. "B-b-bug!" Cloud stuttered looking down at the small lady but in Sephiroth's hand with fear.

Aeris looked at cloud cowering with fear at the small bug a bit confused. "Uh did he, have a bad experience…?"

"Sorta, it happened in Pre School." Yuffie said a bit pre-occupied by cloud and Sephiroth.

"Oh that's right you weren't in our class were you?" Tifa said looking up to the sky as if to remember something.

Cloud had crawled to the first branch of the tree to evade Sephiroth and his lady bug of doom. "G-get it away from me Sephiroth!" Cloud demanded.

"Aw but it's just a harmless little bug!" Sephiroth said smiling, he was enjoying himself.

"No! No! Get it away!" Cloud wined as he started a shooing motion with his hand.

The lady bug in Sephiroth's had took flight at clouds action and flew up into his face.

Cloud started moving back but incidentally lost his balance and fell out of the tree "Gnah!" He let out a yell before hitting the ground. Everything went black after that.

0.00.0.00.0

When Cloud opened his eyes again Cid was staring down at him. The spiky blond shot up at being surprised by Cid. The two knocked heads and pulled away from each other immediately after that.

"Oi Cloud! Hard head ya' got there!" Cid said rubbing his head.

"B-b-b-bug!" Cloud yelled as he scurried up against the nearest wall.

"Wha-?" Cid asked confused as he stood from the chair and put his hands on Clouds shoulders.

Cloud whipped his head around the infirmary room a bit then sighed. "Inside, no bugs…" He said as if to reassure himself of the fact.

"Is that what happened? Y'know I think Sephiroth was getting back at you for that kiss…" Cid said.

"The kiss was an accident! Besides I think he had this planned before that…" Cloud looked down at his clothes after he finished speaking.

Cid still looked at him doubtfully but backed away. "Just don't let it turn into another pre school incident…you know you both have better resources that you did back then to wreak havoc. This time it could be worse…"

Cloud rolled his eyes and got up from the small caught. As he walked out he turned back to face Cid. "This Wont be like Pre School. This time I'll be the one to finish it!" He proclaimed confidently. His plot was finished; he knew what he was going to do to Sephiroth now.

Cid was left staring blankly out the door the boy had gone through. "I don't know whether to sell tickets or stop 'em…"

0.00.0.00.0

Cloud had made his way off campus a small way and into the nearest convenience store. He went through the store as fast as he could, and picked up as many large rolls of double sided tape as he could carry. He also took two packages of nerds and piled them all on the counter with an evil grin.

**A/N:okay! chapter three has come to a close and if you ask whats up with Cloud and Sephiroth using duck tape so much? I dont have an answer its just fun...**


	4. Proclamation part two

**A/N: hi! I'm back, wow it's been a while hasnt it? Okay sorry that took so long to do, i got caught up in school. I'll try to be more on top of it though so here's the fourth chapter enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own final fantasy VII that's square enix not me.**

* * *

One of the oddest things about Cloud and Sephiroth's relationship was that they both knew everything about each other. Mostly it was from things they learned from others for ammo. They _had_ always had a small school from the very beginning of their rivalry.

Cloud made his way back down the dormitory hall ways; He had already stopped by his dorm and hid his supplies, Sephiroth was still out doing who knows what. The young blonde stopped outside one of the dorms and knocked on the door.

A couple seconds after he had knocked the short black haired Yuffie burst through the door. "Cloudyyyy! Their hurting meeee!!" Before her shriek was finished the girl was on top of Cloud, her hands were over her eyes with crocodile tears in them.

Cloud let out a cough. "What if I were someone else huh!?"

"Oh that's no problem! I know you're spiky hair any where!" Yuffie said suddenly perky as she fingered one of his blonde tufts of hair.

Cloud grumbled a bit before he pushed Yuffie off and got up himself. He looked into the room where Tifa was sitting on the feather-strewn bed panting. Aeris was in a corner at a desk with a sewing machine placed on it. The three girls had gotten special permission to room together from some note that their parents all signed.

Come to think of it, Yuffie couldn't have been his room mate like his rooming notice had said. Clouds shoulders dropped a bit as he remembered how long ago the note for their special rooming had been sent. He quickly shook away the feeling of being incredibly stupid and proceeded in. "Hey Tifa does Mimi still like nerds?" He asked speaking of a cat Tifa had found back when she was about eight.

The day she had found it Tifa had shown it to Sephiroth to see his reaction. There had been a rumor that Sephiroth had been afraid of cats and she had proven it. Of course she _had_ shoved the poor cat into his face; which in turn scared the cat to. Ever since that day Mimi the cat had been one of Sephiroth's worst enemies.

"I'm gonna borrow her okay?" Cloud said giving no answer to his friends question before he walked over to the small arm chair in their dorm. He lifted the cat from its cushions and onto his shoulder then walked out.

Tifa stared after him in silence until she was hit by a pillow over the head. The girl turned to look at Yuffie annoyed before she swung her pillow at the girl once more.

0.00.0.00.0

"You still remember Sephiroth Mimi?" Cloud asked the half awake cat who gave him a slight his in answer. "Smart kitty…"

As the boy and feline returned to the dorm room they found Sephiroth sitting in his bed reading.

The silver haired youth looked up from his book at Mimi and grunted slightly. "Keep that thing away from me." He ordered.

"Gladly." Said the boy in answer as he sat down on his own bed. Mimi jumped onto it after Cloud had sat down and curled into the covers.

"Lights out!! Lights out!!" A voice from the hall called.

"Hmm their becoming stricter…" Cloud said coolly.

Sephiroth paid no mind to the boy only closed his book, set it down, and turned out his light.

0.00.0.00.0

Cloud had sat wide awake in the dark until his digital clock blinked 12:01 AM. He slowly crept to the end of his bed and rummaged around under it. A smirk curled around the boys features as his fingers caught onto the flashlight. He clicked it on, and, taking one of the rolls of double sided duck tape made his way to Sephiroth.

The boy placed his flashlight under his chin, off before he unrolled a bit of it and stuck it over Sephiroth's eyes. He then turned the flashlight back on, As soon as that was done Cloud unrolled some more and put a piece over both ears.

_Almost done with his face…_ Cloud thought as he placed a piece over the sleeping boy's mouth.

As if a large weight were lifted when the last piece of tape was placed on his face the rest of the prank went much faster.

The tape had been used up quickly and Sephiroth's whole front side was completely engulfed in tape. The exposed side of the silver duck tape was still sticky. The double sided aspect was about to take its place.

Cloud took the blanket from Sephiroth's knees and tucked the older student in. The blonde smirked a bit before proceeding on to his own bed where Mimi lay. "Mimi come sleep on Sephiroth's bed." He whispered to the now awake cat.

Mimi turned her nose up at the mention of Sephiroth's name; the cat seemed set against helping Cloud with his prank.

"Come on Mimi!" Cloud grumbled, but the cat didn't budge. The boy heaved a sigh and dug under his bed getting one of the packages of nerds out. He held it out in front of the cat.

Mimi's attention was drawn by the nerds and she meowed signifying she wanted them.

The blonde smirked and went over to the duck tape filled bed. He opened the box of nerds and poured some on Sephiroth.

Mimi's ears perked and she got up from the bed and leaped on the older boy's mattress.

"There's more than that if you stay there all night Mimi." Cloud reassured as he poured the rest of the nerds onto the bed.

The cat meowed and laid on the bed amidst the nerds as Cloud went on to his own bed and turned off the flash light.

0.00.0.00.0

Sitting, stretching out by the track, Cloud held a smile. Sephiroth hadn't awoken that morning because of the duck tape. The silver haired boy hadn't come down to the track at all yet either. Cloud's blue eyes's wondered off to the main building for a bit as he heard a faint yet clear yell. It steadily drew closer before, POW! Cloud was hit with something furry.

"Chocobo-boy! Didn't I tell you to keep this thing away from me!?" The still tape covered Sephiroth raged as he held out the now mad Mimi by her ruff.

"Mimi." Cloud stated as the cat clawed Sephiroth enough to have him let go and jump into clouds open arms.

Looking up at the silver haired boy, cloud had a hard time keeping a straight face. Sephiroth was half covered in tape with his covers still draping down in back of him from the stickiness of the double sided thing. His bare chest was red from ripping the tape of and his legs had tape hanging from all the way down. The tape hanging from them had hair everywhere and it looked as though he had waxed his legs. Tape was also hanging from his face, and he himself was fuming.

A shot was fired into the air and as if out of no where Vincent appeared behind Sephiroth, gun facing upward. "You can show the other students how to wax their legs on your own time Sephiroth. Go get dressed."

To their teachers out of character and all too serious punch line, no one could hold back their laughs anymore. Everyone burst out laughing while those just running out to the field stopped mid way and stared cluelessly.

0.00.0.00.0

Cloud had been put in a good mood by the morning's activities he was smiling as he walked to the lunch room with Mimi on his shoulder. It was another nice day, but as he reached the normal spot at their tree he was greeted by a not so happy Tifa. Dangerous to deal with.

"Cloud!" She began irritated as Mimi jumped from Cloud's shoulder to Tifa's. "First you take Mimi without telling me why then you bribe her to help you in you're little prank!"

"It's gotten around the school already?" Cloud asked, by-passing his friend's whole lecture.

"Yes it's around the school!" Tifa said bopping him in the back of the head.

Clouds head was thrust forward though it didn't stop him from starting a happy dance. But in the middle of his moon walk he tripped over his borrowed two sizes to big pants. He had forgotten about Sephiroth's prank earlier and how it had deprived him of a fitting uniform.

"Oh! Cloud, I almost forgot. I have some of you're clothes. Thank you're moon walk for reminding me!" Aeris said as she gave the now sitting up cloud a bag filled with patched up clothes.

"Thanks…" Cloud said a bit embarrassed at him self for falling as he took the bag.

"Cloudy! Sephy!" Yuffie popped up into the scene, her arm outstretched pointing to the approaching silver haired boy.

Cloud turned to see Sephiroth still fuming but now fully dressed.

"Chocobo boy! This. Is. War!" He declared to the risen Cloud.

"What took you so long to figure it out?"

* * *

**A/N:Chappie four is done! Okay for those of you who read this, I'm giving you what you want in the next chapter! I figure some background as to how their rivalry started would be good before i get into the funderfull world of duck tape pranks! Oh and of course lest we forget there's fun to be had in the world of class as well!**


	5. prologue

**A/N:**Yes! it's finally up, this took far longer to actually get up than it did actually writing because of the lack of computer time due to thanks giving. Well anyway hope you like the blast from the past for this chapter.

**DISClAIMER:**i do not own final fantasy 7, nor do i own a castle or will i ever...to bad...

* * *

"So Aeris, the other classes didn't hear about Cloudy and Sephy's feuds huh?" Yuffie asked sitting in the director's chair of a blank studio holding a script and speaker phone.

"Um yes but Yuffie…"

"Yes?" The black haired girl leaned forward in the chair.

"What happened to school and how'd we get inside here?" Aeris inquired looking behind her at the green screen.

Yuffie stalled for a moment before opening her mouth to answer. Unfortunately she was cut off by Tifa entering with three cups of coffee.

"This is the studio they use to make final fantasy games and movies. Square Enix rents it out to fan fiction actors from time to time." Tifa answered handing out the coffee.

"Tifa! You just ruined the mystery of this chapter! I was hoping to leave our readers wondering what this place was and why we were here!" Yuffie swayed in her chair hugging a green script to her chest.

"Calm down Yuffie this aint some big serious murder mystery thing." Cloud had now entered the studio as well scratching the top of his head irritable. He was clad in polka dot pajama pants and no top.

"Ugh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Tifa commented with a laugh.

"Yuffie made me come in this morning knowing fullwell I'm sick! Today's supposed to be a day off to…" Cloud grumbled.

"Yeah wasn't there supposed to be a kingdom hearts fic in today?" Aeris piped up with her question as Riku and Sephiroth entered the scene.

"Yes there was, but we needed Yuffie for it and she refused!" The long bluish silver haired Riku said.

Yuffie threw the speaker phone at Riku's head which in turn hit him before she stuck her tongue out at him. "Riku needs to lighten up besides I like this fic better! It's from my original game!" She said in her defence.

Sephiroth said not a word but went and sat on a couch looking just as irritable as Cloud next to him. They were both holding their head in the same way.

"What's up with them?" Asked Riku rubbing his head as he went to sit down.

"I have a headache leave me alone." Both Cloud and Sephiroth said at the same time before both spazzing out and falling off the couch in unison.

"Alright some people who's name's shant be mentioned have been spending a bit to much time together on set." Tifa said before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Alright, alright, final fantasy members! And Riku, lets get to what we came here for! To show Aeris Cloud's embarrassing moment caught on tape. How it was caught on tape I don't know but it was!" Yuffie said waving her arms all around with a remote that just had happened to appear in her hand where the speaker phone had been.

"That sounds like fun." Sephiroth grumbled sarcastically as he climbed back on the couch Cloud was now sleeping on.

"Shut up Sephy! Everyone watch the monitor now." Yuffie pointed the remote to the monitor in front of the green screen and clicked it on.

0.00.0.00.0

A short spiky haired blonde boy entered a class room without a smile but with a bored clueless stare. The five year old Cloud was left in the big room with plenty of other kids playing around. He looked up as a woman bent down to talk to him; even on bended knee she was taller.

"Cloud why don't you go play with some of the other kids?" She said taking the boy by the hand as she led him over to a silver haired boy. "This is Sephiroth he's in the third grade and helps out here in the morning along with some other kids. He can be you're very first friend!" The teacher sounded like an over dramatic kids story; her voice bothered cloud.

The silver haired boy turned from the black board he was erasing and looked down at Cloud. He had opened his mouth to say something before looking at the teacher the back to Cloud. "Hi, I'm Sephiroth nice to meet you." He grumbled, the phrase sounded a bit weird in the boy's mouth.

"Sephiroth's a weird name. Who would name a kid that anyway?" Cloud said dully before walking away from the boy.

The teacher was left standing cluelessly in front of the now fuming silver haired boy.

Sephiroth chased after the five year old grabbing his shoulder, he twisted Cloud around to face him. "Sephiroth ain't so weird! What's you're name; Chocobo boy?" The silver haired boy suggested.

Cloud pulled back in annoyance at the new name set out. "Th' name's Cloud! Where'd ya get Chocobo-boy anyway?"

"You're hair looks like a Chocobo's" Sephiroth pointed to the tallest spike on Clouds head and gave a laugh.

"N-no it's not!" Cloud said stumbling back a bit hurt by the older boy's words. Now other kids had begun to gather around the two as they babbled and bickered. Cloud eyed the group nervously backing up in one direction then; once he reached one wall of kids would go another. After a while of his panicked antics cloud bumped up against Sephiroth again.

"Aww what's the matter? First day jitters?" Sephiroth asked looking down at cloud intimidating.

Cloud said nothing. Small tears began to form in his eyes and he put on an angry face to hide them. He backed up once more this time falling into a young girl. The blue eyed boy turned to look up at the blackish brown haired girl.

"Hey! Oh, hey, Sephiroth! What're you doing!?" The girl demanded taking Clouds hand defensively. She didn't wait for an answer before she hustled Cloud into the girl's bathroom, and lifted him up onto the sink table. "Hi, my name is Tifa who're you?"

Cloud had been struck silent at being pulled away so quickly. And even more so at being dragged into the girls bathroom. "I-I'm not supposed to be here!" The young boy said in answer before jumping off the counter and beginning to hurry out.

Tifa caught the blonde's arm and held him steady despite his squirming. "Well, not-supposed-to-be-here, if you go out there, you'll be squashed." The black haired girl laughed, despite her appearance Tifa was much stronger than Cloud.

"But I'm not staying here where I'm liable to get hit or worse hugged!" Cloud said struggling more still trying to get away from the crazy girl.

"Ah, so you've been here before." Tifa smirked before gathering the boy up in her arms and placed him on the sink once more. Before Cloud had a chance to get off of it again, Tifa put her hands on his knees to keep him from moving. "So 'not-supposed-to' what did you do to Sephiroth? Please say you didn't insult his name. He hates that!" She said before stopping to wait for an answer.

Cloud was silent, he looked down a bit, she had hit the bulls' eye. He was guilty of the only thing Tifa had suggested. "My name's Cloud…" He was finally able to choke out. Cloud had not been able to own up to the mistake he had made.

Tifa rolled her head back and laughed enjoyment from his embarrassment? Here he was suffering in the girl's bathroom. And she was laughing. Cloud was suddenly thankful no one was there. Tifa was laughing like a hyena, a dieing hyena. And it wasn't a pretty sight. She might just have been worse than the 'kid's story' teacher. Might. "It's not like I hit 'im or anything…" Cloud said moving his gaze to the side stubbornly.

"To him that would have almost been nicer." Tifa said calming down a bit as she put a hand over her mouth. "You'd best go apologize to him, otherwise you're on his black list. That's not a good place to be." She said taking one of Clouds hands to help him down off the counter. "I'll go with you he's in my neighborhood so I know him well. Even if he is older." She said leading him out.

Cloud fallowed a bit spacilly, he didn't particularly care where she led him as long as it wasn't into another bathroom. At least that's what his current thoughts had been, until she led him straight into Sephiroth himself.

The black haired girl gave him a little pus. "Go on say sorry."

Cloud gave a slight glare towards the girl then looked back at Sephiroth.

A foot was herd tapping from the crossed armed third grade boy. He was waiting for the unsaid apology as well.

_How dare he!_ Clouds thoughts began to rage in his head. _He's waiting for me to say sorry, that's so…_ the boy couldn't think of a word for Sephiroth so instead he said something. "I'm sorry," He began apologetically seeing the smirk spread across Sephiroth's face. "That you're name is so weird." He finished bluntly.

"Uh, oh…" Tifa had covered her mouth, no one had ever done that before. Even if they had made fun of his name they had always said they were sorry, even if it had been after a few bruises. She feared it would be worse than a scrape or bruise for clouds second insult.

"What did you say Chocobo-boy?" Sephiroth asked his foot had stopped tapping and his arms down at his sides. Hands clenched into fists.

"You heard me Sephy-poo. I bet that's what you're mommy calls you isn't it?" Cloud said with a smirk now enjoying his little talk with the boy.

Sephiroth was now more than mad. He through a rather hard punch at the boy who immediately dodged. It was half out of instinct though because Cloud seemed out of it.

Tifa being, well, Tifa jumped in between the two boys, amusement showing as her one emotion. "Oh c'mon boys this is school! Sephiroth, you've got to go upstairs anyway." She said turning to the tallest boy, wagging her finger motheringly. It was a rather odd sight; the shorter, younger, Tifa wagging her face at the older, much taller, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth backed up a bit and clenched his fist a bit before running off up the stairs.

Cloud glared after him for a moment before looking back at the girl. "What did you do that for!? I could've…

---Pause---

"Wait, wasn't Tifa in our neighborhood from the beginning?" Aeris now held the remote, the T.V paused on a raging Cloud.

"She moved after Christmas break" Came the groggy answer from the now awake Cloud. He lifted the remote out of Aeris's hand and clicked a button.

The vision on the screen began to move again this time father with a bit of fuzz going in and out of the screen.

"Aw! We're skipping things already!?" Yuffie asked in disappointment.

"Yes there's no need to show her all of it, just the last prank." Cloud said stopping the tape and pressing play once more. The boy then went and sat back down where Sephiroth was now restrained by rope with duck tape over his mouth. When the other's looked to him with odd expressions he merely shrugged and replied, "He was talking during the movie."

0.00.0.00.0

"Cwoudy!" A young black haired girl popped into the pre-school room and hugged onto the young boy. The very young, Yuffie held a big grin on her face, and was refusing to let go of the un-struggling Cloud.

"Yuffie…" Cloud said quietly knowing by now that it was impossible to get her off. She was after all, his next door neighbor.

The young Tifa came to the two with a smile. Her normal, weird smile. "Sephy's not one morning help duty anymore! Who's this girl?" She spoke, running the two sentences into one awkward sounding one. Surpassing the odd sounding sentence she leaned forward to look at Yuffie.

"Well that explains he lack of a morning trick." Cloud said bypassing the phrase as well "This is Yuffie." The boy held out a hand towards the girl around his shoulders in an introduction.

"Hewwo!" She said suddenly letting go of the boy's shoulders she walked in front of him. Yuffie waved a hand with a happy little grin to go with it.

Tifa's gaze stalled on Yuffie uneasily before she spoke. "Do you have a speech complex or something?" She asked in an odd faction.

"Tifa! She can't say her 'l's very well! Don't make fun of her!" Cloud said in his defence to his friend.

Tifa stared at Cloud for a moment; he wasn't one to defend anyone let alone some new girl. His odd behavior towards Yuffie made Tifa a bit mad at the new girl. She had saved Cloud from Sephiroth on his first day and he had never defended her! She shifted in her position a bit and crossed her arms before gingerly spitting out a "Fine."

Cloud's expression softened a bit into a rarely seen smile as he turned back to Yuffie. "Yuffie, this is my friend, Tifa!"

Tifa looked at Yuffie who was looking to her adoringly. "Nice t'meet'cha." She said briefly.

"You to! Any friend of Cwoudy's is a friend of mine!" Yuffie said with a bit of a bounce to her words.

Tifa shifted again and the teacher clapped her hands together for all the kinds to assemble in the middle of the room.

"We have a new student today!" The woman held her hand out in the direction of Yuffie, Cloud, and Tifa. "Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi and she'll be with us from now on." She said with her normal over cushioned kiddy voice after Yuffie assembled herself beside the teacher.

"It's nice to meet aw of you, wets be friends!" Yuffie said happily smiling pleasantly. She gave a small bow to the class and left the teacher's side.

Small laughs were heard around the room at Yuffie's odd manner of speech. But the girl paid no head and just sat down in the back by Tifa and Cloud.

The class went on with a story about bullying. Cloud and Sephiroth's many mishaps from the beginning of the year had spurred it on. Of course this is what the teacher was good at; telling kids' stories seemed to be her thing. It certainly fit her voice the morning droned on with some group activities, free time, art, and other things. Once 11:00 rolled around Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa stood at the door as if it were a starting line.

"Bell, bell, bell…" Cloud and Tifa chanted tapping their feet in routine. Yuffie, apparently wishing to join in, did. She chimed with a chorus of 'bew' changing pitches when she got bored.

Finally the bell rang and all the pre-schoolers jetted out the door and onto a large black top with jungle gyms and swings. The first, second, and third graders were out for recess as they always were. The only problem was that the blacktop was barren. The only people out were the kids rushing across it to get to the waiting cars. Cloud was suspicious.

The boy hesitated a small bit before beginning his way across the pavement. After a few steps he stopped, looking around and proceeded another few steps. This went on for quite a while until the all too familiar silver hair stepped out from the shadows.

"Hey Cloud." Sephiroth had used his real name. His face was also semi-kind, not like him at all.

For a moment cloud almost seemed to be drawn in. "What do you want Sephy?" Of coarse before the boy fully trusted the others kind face he reminded himself of their past mishaps.

Sephiroth's expression dropped a bit but the sincere kindness continued. "Aw, don't be like that! I'm here to made amends!"

The boy seemed sincere enough, Cloud decided to fallow the boy. Cautiously. The spiky haired boy still didn't trust the other.

Sephiroth led Cloud out into about the middle of the field behind the main play ground, talking gobbledygook about friendship and things the whole way. Once they stopped the silver haired boy shown a slight expression of a plot. But it wasn't enough to be considered. "So, friends?" He asked with a toothy grin. He put his hand out in a gesture to shake on it.

Cloud hesitated but took the other boys hand gingerly.

A flash went off from the corner of clouds eye and Sephiroth's expression changed. Now smirking evilly the boy took Clouds hand fiercely and thrust the spiky haired boy back.

Cloud fell into a pit. A dark pit. An itchy pit. Sephiroth must have covered it with something/ But whatever was inside it besides Cloud was moving. Cloud opened his eyes and stared straight up out of the pit. People had come and were staring down at him some with grossed out expressions others laughing. One had a camera and was repeatedly taking pictures. The blonde sat up and something 'fell' off of him. Looking down the boys face curled into mortified mode when he saw what had happened. The boy was half buried in bugs and was sinking as they moved. It felt odd, and lightly creepy.

The laughter poured in as Cloud let out a yell. Sephiroth's snapped a finger and the people slowly stood and made their way out of the field. Leaving Cloud in the pit, by himself with no hope of standing let alone getting out.

0.00.0.00.0

Laughter burst out from the small studio before—THUD! Riku had been struck on the head by a green script held by none other than Yuffie. "OOOW!! What was that for!?" The silverfish-purple haired boy said rubbing his head.

"That was so out of character!" Yuffie said holding back a laugh herself.

"Well you try being serious all the time! We can't all be Sephiroth you know!" Answered Riku.

"Her, serious? That's impossible!" Tifa said laughing a bit.

Sephiroth was stone cold out on the couch and Cloud had mysteriously disappeared. Aeris now sat staring at the blank T.V screen in dismay.

"Poor Cloud."

* * *

**A/N:**okay! Hope you liked it! next chapter starts where the fourth left off. 


	6. History

**authors notes- **wow, I have no exuces for why I havn't updated in...I don't even remember how long. SORRY! If I could make it up to you by turning into a jini and granting your depest desires I would, but I can't, so I regretfully won't. But I can give you another Chapter and hopefully more updates.

**DISCLAIMER- **I don't own final fantasy seven

* * *

It was an odd day when both Sephiroth and Cloud made it to a class other than PE on the same day. For about two weeks now the two had been alternating between them on going to their next classes. This day no pranks had been pulled the night before and no mishaps took place during PE, and they made it to their history class. 

Professor Highwind strolled into class, late as usual and marveled at the two. "Does this mean what I think it means?" He asked in exaggerated school girl enthusiasm.

"No." Cloud said in a flat, uninterested tone as he stared out the window, not once since the school year had started had Cloud not been irritated. He now stared out the window opposite of his rival.

"We ran out of duck tape." Sephiroth answered to the blank stare the boys got from their teacher.

At least Cloud had his clothes back, patched as they were.

Cid pouted a bit before he proceeded on his way to the black board, he wrote a page number on it and told the class to turn to it. "Now, were going to popcorn read! Katie you're starting."

A random girl in the back of the class began to read nonsense from her history book as Cid paced around the class room making sure everyone was paying attention, or at least he made it look like he was. In truth the 'professor' was going over his plans for the weekend; it being Friday.

"Ummm, Cloud!" an awkwardly feminine boy said after he stuttered over the words in his book.

The blonde haired boy looked at his book and began to read the text, not entirely letting the meaning of the words sink in at all.

"Reading in class is just something that Cid does to pass time because of his inability to actually teach. Every once in a while he'll stop the class with one of his-"

A spear slammed down into Clouds book and he looked up into a raging teacher's eyes.

_Rants. _The freshman finished in his head as he realized his mistake.

"My inability to teach ey? Well I'll give you something to complain about Mr. Strife, Detention, tomorrow, my class, four thirty sharp." Cid said with an evil glare that was returned by his pupil before he continued on a rant at the rest of the class.

Making the mistake of turning to Sephiroth's side of the room Cloud was met by a satisfied smirk. It infuriated him easily and without thinking the boy got up from his chair and crossed the room. It was an old science lab and test tubes, beakers and things were strewn all over the place, Cid liked to play with chemistry stuff. The blonde took up one of the larger beakers, filled with some sort of sticky green goo and took it back to his and Sephiroth's desks, he stopped just short.

The goo poured slowly out over Sephiroth's head and an awestruck, devastation, followed by detest seeped over the boy. Of course he recovered fast and created a smart remark. "Did I just become a bad date school girl?"

A devastating blow; and one of the gaming nerds in their class felt it necessary to shout, "One hit K.O!"

Before Cloud could form a proper comeback a looming figure stood behind him, his eye's appeared to glow, or so cloud and his overactive imagination thought. "Fine, _two_ thirty!" Cid proclaimed before Cloud turned into a drama queen and fell to the floor.

0.00.0.00.0

That class period took longer than it should have after Sephiroth left to get cleaned up. Things kept getting out of hand in terms of laughter and focus in the class room. Cid had given them their homework for the weekend and it was now private study for the rest of the class period.

Cloud had just successfully shooed off a fan girl that was trying to comfort him when a note hit him square in the head.

He looked around confused for there were only the fan girls staring at him bubbly eyed who were capable of getting him a note at the moment and the handwriting looked like a mans. Finally he looked up at Cid's desk and to his surprise Tifa stood speaking something in a murmur to the man. Her eye's slid to him and they violently told him to open the note, afraid for his life, the spiky haired boy obeyed.

_Hey! What is going on in this class room!? I just saw Sephiroth, STROLL BY WITH GREEN GUNK DRIPPING OFF OF HIM! Please tell me that's not your fault? When are you two going to figure out that fighting fire with fire, or in this case gunk with gunk, or DUCK TAPE with DUCKTAPE is only going to cause things to burn down/get sticky/…get sticky? Am I going to have to intervene here? Don't you dare think I'm not afraid to take you into the girl's bathroom and sit you down again mister!_

_Anyway have a nice rest of class_

_Tifa._

Cloud looked up from the note with a blank expression before he took out a blank sheet of his own.

**Well of course I had a hand in doing whatever embarrassing thing that's been done to Sephiroth, don't even try to ignore that fact. Oh and when are we going to stop fighting? When pigs fly and shoot fire out their butts of course. Also I think I'm a little too big for you to do _that_ to anymore thanks.**

**Cloud.**

Throwing it to the girl that was walking out of the room Cloud waited to hear some sort of reaction from her end. A large grunt was herd and then a THUD and the boy wondered if there would be an indent on the other side of the wall after he got out of class.

0.00.0.00.0

The class got out and finally Cloud was able to escape from the swooning girls. Quickly he pondered what to do for the next class and he decided upon skipping entirely. Keep up the trend.

So it was off to the roof Cloud went, easy enough to get away from the teachers and everything, the boy simply had to make up lies and avoid them.

When he got to the roof he was met by a surprise, Aeris was sitting on the side of the building with her legs hanging off the sides. She was leaning forward and looking down; to Cloud it all looked rather innocent.

Still there was danger in his naive friends' curiosity and he rushed forward to stop her from leaning so far over the edge. "Aeris! What are you doing? It's dangerous to do that y'know." The boy said as he pulled her back.

Aeris' face was streaked with tear stains and she smiled sadly up at him, a worry crease Cloud always got when he saw tears on this girl's face appeared between his eyebrows. "Oh, I guess your right, heh, just trying to clear my head…"

"What happened!?" Cloud said with a fierce look about him for whoever had made her cry.

"Oh Cloud it's nothing, I was just, err, rejected is all…" She said as a soft flush entered her face that sent Cloud into an aggravating confusion. Noticing the look on the boys face Aeris hurried to explain that she had asked out a boy that she had liked for some time and her feelings weren't returned.

Cloud quickly pulled the girl into a big bear hug and he felt tears wet the shoulder of his shirt after a couple seconds. "Just tell me who this guy is and I'll murder 'im!" The boy spat angrily. By Aeris shook her head against him and pulled away.

"No, don't do that, it's not his fault." She said kindly towards whoever was the target for a killing.

The blondes face softened as she said this and a thought popped into his head. "Man, whoever would pass you up is some fool!"

A soft laugh escaped the brunette.

"What? I'm serious! Who'd pass up a gem like you?" Another laugh was set free and Cloud ceased the tries at comfort and began a comedy act.

* * *

**authors note-**alright, so funny thing happened when I got back to writing this; So I recently got word back wich is awsome because I'm hopless in the land of spelling errors without it, and I wrote 'Sephiroth', of course the computer didn't know what it was and the only suggestion it gave was 'spirit'. It might be just that I'm weird but it made me giggle. 


	7. Detention

**AUTHORS NOTES:** Hello! so, before this starts, keep in mind that I am a girl, and I do reserve rights to make crewed time of the month jokes a little bit...since Cloud is sort of an insensitive guy in an all girls circle of friends.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own final fantasy seven, I just write fan fictions about it because I'm a loser with no life...YAAAAY

* * *

"I still want to know who it is exactly!" Cloud said as he and Aeris walked to the tree under which they sat. For once he wasn't on edge with annoyance.

Aeris and Cloud had spent the rest of the morning goofing off on the roof; so much for getting through the rest of the day without missing class.

"No, it doesn't matter, please don't persist Cloud!" Aeris said softly.

The blonde boy was about to persist when a short black haired streak whizzed by, somehow grabbing Clouds arm and dragging him with it. From what Cloud could see as he was violently thrashed to the ground Tifa had come to escort Aeris the rest of the way to the tree. _That_ could only mean one thing; a very mad Yuffie.

He was correct when the boy regained control over his eye's what stared back at him was the most terrifying, horrible, grotesque thing imaginable; The sophomores dark side.

"Don't you _dare_ go into this further Cloud! Aeris has been trying to get the courage to do what she did for _years_ and she's really, **really **depressed!" Her words were acidic and the boy was sure that there was a better way to inform him of this but he got the point.

There was no way that Cloud was going to take that tone lying down, so he stood up and rubbed his head. "Geese Yuffie, what is it your cousin _TOM_ come for a visit or what? How violent can you be?"

Yuffie, became quite red at this and huffed. "I'm not being violent, I just severely-placed-you-on-the-ground is all."

Cloud let out a grim laugh at her wording before stupidly placing an arm over her shoulder. "So how is cousin _TOM?"_

That is where the boy's stupidity was obvious, it gave the girl an easier reach to his stomach. As Cloud keeled over in temporary pain he was glad that he had put his lunch down already.

0.00.0.00.0

The rest of the day was a breeze for Cloud, he was in a fairly good mood for once and Sephiroth had skipped the second half of the day. Upon entering his severely duck taped room the boy felt the need to describe it in great detail.

So his next course of action was to get the fluffy pink thing that was wedged in between his bed and the wall.

_Hmm, my dorm has turned silver; there is duck tape all over the place, on the ceiling, on the floor, on the walls, literally everywhere. Oh and there are things on it as well, like nerds, I think there's a hairbrush somewhere in this silver mess to…oh yeah, its above Sephiroth's bed, I remember. Ah and a few other miscellaneous things, like cat hair, and chest hair…hair of all kinds. _

_But enough of that today was a good day, Sephiroth got gunk poured over him and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. _

At that moment the door creaked open and Cloud quickly stuffed the book between the bedposts as it was before and awkwardly tried to look natural. It didn't work.

"Doing Yoga?" The silver mess asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Channeling the underworld." Was Cloud's snide reply.

"To who, An extortionist?" Sephiroth said before disappearing through the bathroom door.

After a moment of silence the sound of soft running water came into existence and Cloud couldn't help smirking.

While the water ran and a whistling emitted from the bathroom the silent boy's smirk grew bigger and bigger until the water stopped.

For a moment it was silent and then the door slammed open and a towel clad Sephiroth came from the steam, his body was blue. Although, the most disturbing thing about this new sight was his hair.

The once silver locks were a flamboyant pink color now. The boy looked mad and disoriented all at the same time.

"Oh wow Sephiroth! Your hair is absolutely GORGOUS!" The boy said with over exaggerated enthusiasm as he got up from the bed and crossed the room to the boy as he pushed his slightly stunned rival out the door. "You simply MUST show it to everyone!" With that the door was slammed in the fuming one's face and Cloud retreated to his bed satisfied with his work.

"Hair die does wonders."

That night Cloud fell asleep to the incessant pounding on the door from his most likely mortified room mate. He woke up to another incessant noise, the beeping of his watch, far, far too early in the morning.

One Thirty A.M was not a very nice time in the morning, especially on a Saturday. Cloud came to realize this as he took a half hour to get dressed and looking slightly presentable. He realized that an hour later, he was more tired than when he had first gotten up. "I will kill Cid for this…"

0.00.0.00.0

Cid slept in his office, not many people knew why, but since the man was in the same neighborhood as Cloud and the rest, they heard a lot of one sided fights coming from their house. Anyone in their neighborhood would swear that Cid's marriage was on its way down, though he swore that it was all ups. Either way Cid's continuously unseen wife was about to become a widow.

"Cid!" A door slammed open with a loud sound that resembled an explosion and the blonde man snorted in a confused manner and lifted his very dark goggles from his face.

"Wha' are you doin' here?" The man said through squinted eyes.

"If you don't remember I'm going back to bed." The blonde turned but felt a hand on his back and a cold hard object at his throat.

"And yet you'll stay!" Cid said with an evil smirk from behind him, now fully awake.

Cloud turned around, now fully ready to slug his teacher into unconsciousness, only to feel something round and hollow on the back of his head.

"Here to help me…" there was a clicking sound at the back of the boys head as Cid continued. "Professor Valentine!"

So, being fully threatened by two weapons on both sides of him, Cloud surrendered. Briefly he wondered if this was grounds to be fired, then remembered that the principal herself wasn't entirely….Normal.

So, cursing bitterly all the way the blonde boy was forced to run…and run…and run around the out door track, when it was barely light outside, and the leaves were beginning to turn.

A panting boy's knee's hit the pavement at the feet of two teachers, who were having a grand old time. Or at least that's how Cid looked, no one could ever tell with Valentine.

Kneeling, Cid's smiling voice darkened Clouds view. "Now, what are we going to do about you and Sephiroth, hmm?"

"Nothing." Cloud said gruffly pushing the older man's face backwards and switching balance so he was crouching.

"Wrong answer." Valentine found correct to say before appearing with his gun at Cloud's head. "Run."

"I ca-" A misfire to the right of Cloud and the physically drained student was off again.

"I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS!! BECAUSE WHEN I'M DONE HERE YOU TWO ARE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!!!" Cloud had those sentences on repeat as he found Cid following him, seemingly trying to squire him every time the boy slowed.

Finally, Cid let him rest after his legs gave out and was no longer fearing the misfiring teacher in red. Once again the all too happy teacher with a pole bent over his face.

"Now really, do we have to go through this, again and again until you two start acting like friends?" Cid asked, with unreal concern in his face.

"No, you could just move us apart right now, we could ignore each other and all this mess would be over. Doesn't that sound like a wonderful plan?"

"Not to your parents." Vincent said glaring down at him with tired eyes.

"I refuse to get along with that guy!"

"We have more and more creative ways. The more you resist the more brain power we use." It was Cid's turn to speak.

"Like what?" Fear pulsed through the boy at the prospect of Cid's imagination, but the teacher merely laughed and helped the boy up.

"Now, to fix the fence behind the school that you two broke in last Tuesday's escapade to rid the world of all wood workings in our Chocobo farm!"

So Cloud was put to work in the Chocobo farm behind the school. Since it was a last minute engagement the Chocobo were not cleared out, and the nasty things that had a habit of trying to communicate with Clouds hairdo were still there. Cloud was not the happiest person in the world.

"I hate you both, I hate you both, I hate you both." Was the chant from four thirty, to five thirty, as he got done with the fence.

From five thirty to six thirty, he was swearing revenge on their blasted souls as he cleaned up a large hole in the third story art room's wall. That was from a fight that took place in art class, part of it was also a slew of paints being thrown around the room. Luckily though, their art teacher took it as a form of free expression…until they broke through the wall and made a nice big window in her room.

Six thirty to Seven thirty he was stapling mats back to the ground in the wrestling room. The day they did a segment on the wrestling team when Sephiroth got the lovely idea to pull up a matt and try to burry Cloud with it.

"Why am I patching up everything Sephiroth started!?" He finally reveled to ask.

"Because he fixed all of your screw ups the last time he had detention." Vincent said with a glare towards Cid this time. Apparently this was the second time he'd been gotten up on a Saturday to help discipline an idiot.

Technically, Cloud's punishment was over at seven thirty, and he was just about to leave when Cid suddenly caught him by the elbow. "What? I'm done!!" the boy said with an exasperated desperation.

"I need help!!"


	8. Malls

**A/N:**sooo i'm back, back again, yes i'm back, tell a friend. I'm really tired too yay! Any way it's kinda short I know but what can I say, I'm a fan of cliff hangers.

**DISCLAIMER:**No Final Fantasy ownage

* * *

There was a fine line between what friends do with friends, and just plain creepy. Cloud was fairly certain Cid had crossed this line.

Standing in the Victoria's Secret entrance the boy contemplated numerous ways of suicide before noting that he would rather kill the man beside him. Now he knew Cid didn't have children but…no, not even children should be submitted to shopping for lingerie for their mother.

"Why do you need help with THIS? Why are you doing this!?"

"My wife needs underwear and it's almost her birthday."

"But why am I here?"

"I'm scared."

Cid cowered slightly away from the Victoria's Secret entrance before a very mad boy pushed him through thinking thoughts of strangling with thongs.

The man seemed to perk up quit a bit after browsing through the "merchandise" for a while. Cloud felt that he was stepping on some forbidden line of femininity by going into the place. Extremely awkward he jumped every time a worker came to him and asked if everything was alright.

0.00.0.00.0

"I'm definitely not gay…" He muttered when they were leaving.

Still jumpy he almost screamed in a falsetto when he turned to see Cid lifting his shirt. "Did it leave a mark?" Cid was awkward too.

"Did what leave a mark!?" They were attracting attention in the mall and Cloud was about ready to commit murder. Sleep depravation and heightened adrenalin was not a good combination.

"The store!! I feel like it branded me!"

"Murder…Is…Not…An…Option!" Cloud struggled to obey his words as Cid covered himself again, shuddered and kept walking.

"You want ice cream?" He asked as though nothing had happened at all.

"No" Cloud said determined not to show any kindness to the poor fool next to him, it wasn't hard.

"Why? You loved ice cream when you were a kid!"

"I still do, but I don't like you."

"That's not nice, what did I ever do to you?"

"You're seriously asking that!?" Cloud turned on the man, furious and met a curious gaze which sent him nothing but more fury. The boy stomped away from the clueless Cid and as soon as he was out eyes rang of the man he calmed down a bit more.

To mad to speak and to tired to go back to his dorm Cloud wandered through the stores finally finding himself in a mattress store. He collapsed on one of the beds and fell asleep for a while.

He was next awoken by a peeved sales lady who promptly informed him that he either bought the bed or got out of her sight, because she had been having a horrible day. Groggily the boy walked out of the store wondering how anyone who worked in such a comfortable store could have a bad day.

Now wondering how long he had slept, he noticed that he was no longer mad at Cid, and tried to stay off of the recent events to avoid becoming mad once more. It wasn't often that he had piece like this.

His piece was short lived by turning a corner to see Yuffie and Tifa strolling towards him. The two most…energetic of the group.

They had spotted him and Cloud braced himself for a flying Yuffie attack, he got an attack, but it wasn't from Yuffie. Having grown accustom to Yuffie's weight smashing him to the ground Tifa was a surprise.

She barreled into him with a super flying tackle hug that sent him back a few feet and knocked the breath out of him. Yuffie appeared next to her in a flash with both of their shopping bags, there were a lot.

"Hey Cloud! Odd to see you here!" Yuffie said around Tifa's body, which just so happened to be blocking his sleepy and stunned face.

"Cid dragged me here." Said Cloud as he let Tifa down.

"Why?" Asked Tifa.

"Don't ask."

From the looks on the girl's faces they considered prying then weighed Cid's creepy factors and reconsidered. "Ah well, C'mon lets go shopping! It's been a while since we've been able to take advantage of you!" Yuffie said taking Cloud's hand and depositing their bags into it.

It was all clothes and light things so it wasn't hard to be a pack mule, as he was used to on the girl's outings into the mall. It was when he was taken into a dress store that he began to fear them.

They knew his sizes.

They weren't afraid to see him naked.

They were dangerous.

He was dragged into a large dressing room with a bright red dress that he was forced into, he couldn't resist because Yuffie held him down while Tifa slipped it on. The dressing process was a frantic blur as Cloud tried numerous ways of stopping them from getting the dress on.

He tried the splits to avoid Yuffie taking off his pants. His attempt failed as Yuffie found it proper to seize the advantage of spread legs with her knee.

He attempted to lock his arms at his sides to evade Tifa taking off his shirt. That proved futile as well when Tifa, proving herself to be less violent than Yuffie tickled him until he could no longer keep his arms where they were.

So standing in a small room, in pink boxer shorts, with two fully dressed smirking girls, while a red dress was being imposed upon him the boy could think only one thing.

At least it did not match his underwear.

0.00.0.00.0

Cloud returned to the dorms around nine, worn out and jumpy, he had been seeing pink blurs almost everywhere.

His face was nightmarish and slightly drag queenish, he had very dark blue eye shadow on with gold eye liner that was smeared at the ends from struggling and eye tearing. The mascara was piled on as a result of the girls annoyed at his blonde lashes. The blush was a baby doll pink circle looking thing and his lip stick was dark, dark red. He was sparkly and smelled like grapes.

It had been a bad day.

It got worse as he entered the dorms to a flash in his eyes. When the flash was over he looked to Sephiroth with a camera.

It hadn't been a hallucination of pink blurs; it had been Sephiroth who was now smugly holding the camera to his advantage.

Cloud was too tired to wrestle for the embarrassing photo and simply found his way to the bathroom where he found it extremely hard to get the make up off. His face was red by the time he came out and his mascara wasn't entirely off.

Upon reentering the very duck taped room Cloud noticed something he hadn't before, although Sephiroth had been lying on his bed, he hadn't noticed it. The boy was simply too tired before, but he had been woken up just a bit by the water.

It was hideous.


	9. A discovery?

**A/N:**Long time no see! Sorry about this gap, I recently got a lap top and didn't have word for a while TT.TT now I do though so I can write again!

**DISCLAIMER:**No ownage of final fantasy seven!

* * *

All that the blonde haired boy could do was stare blankly at the object of his current disgust

All that the blonde haired boy could do was stare blankly at the object of his current disgust. He was still in a state of angered shock when he heard a small voice from behind him say; "I told you it could get worse."

Cloud immediately turned with fist ready and sent it flying right into the face of the man that had caused his misery. It made him feel a little bit better admittedly and as his fist lowered the red mark on the boys face helped his anger levels more.

"Err…okay um….before I pass out from that punch, let me explain this situation…" Cid propped himself up on a door and gave some half pained, half drunken looking looks before proceeding. "The principal lady said that you two still aren't getting along like bestest friends should!" He was definitely drunk. "So she ordered you guys to sleep in the same bed as well as all the other penalties!" He said with a very exuberant last note.

The boys stared at him for a moment with blank faces.

"Are you drunk?" Sephiroth asked cautiously.

"No, that's how the principal told me to say it." Cid said before he staggered out of the door.

A moment went by before the door opened again and Cid's face popped in on the bottom half of the door. "Oh and, beware, we have handcuffs if this gets worse." Then he was gone.

Cloud turned back to the bed that Sephiroth was situated on. "How is this going to work?"

"You take the floor tonight."

"So, what is this first person in gets the bed then?"

"Sure if you want to fight me for it."

"Not tonight."

With that Cloud took a pillow from the bed as well as a blanket from the closet in the bathroom, walked back to the main room and plopped down on the floor and promptly fell asleep.

.0

Sephiroth had scarcely turned out the light before the boy was snoring softly, something he almost never did unless, as the now pink haired boy had learned, he was in a very deep sleep. He stretched and turned out the light before sprawling out on the small bed, with his right hand almost off the edge of the bed near the wall.

The boy's finger graced across something hard, it seemed like part of the bed until he began to move his hand and came to the edge where it turned and felt something like paper. He realized as well that part of it was a bit fuzzy. Taking a hold of whatever it was Sephiroth pulled it out to reveal a book, it was pink and absolutely torn apart leaving small tufts of pink fuzz in scarce quantities on it. The upperclassman raised an eyebrow at it for a moment before reading the title "Cloudy's diary." A smirk arose on his face and he opened it to the first page.

The lighting was bad so he turned on the light and the boy sleeping on the floor twitched for a moment and Sephiroth froze. Cloud relaxed and started snoring again and the boy continued his doings.

After a moment Sephiroth grew bored of what he was reading. "Well this is no good, the fact that he's using it won't be enough, and everything in here's boring." The pink haired boy shook his head and rummaged around in the droor next to the light and found a pen, it was purple. He began to write and a snakish grin came upon him.

.0

For once the blonde haired boy wanted breakfast in the morning, he'd woken up hungry. He had also woken up before the pink haired mess of a boy which seemed a bit odd to him, but he shrugged it off, got dressed and proceeded on his way to the cafeteria.

On his way he noticed something odd, a growing number of boys he walked by had pink hair. For some reason as well he found that most of the females in Sephiroth's fan club had blue hair today.

Cloud got to the lunch room and it revealed that about half of the population either had pink or blue hair. They were all Sephiroth's followers.

"What?" The boy asked to no one in particular in astonishment as the president of Sephiroth's fan club walked by him.

"What, what? What's with everyone's pink hair? Well of course, Sephiroth's making a statement on how men are considered to be gay or feminine if they have an article of pink on them! He's taking a big step and saying something about it through his precious hair. Of course were all sad that his silver locks are gone but we support his cause!" She was passionate, Cloud gave her that.

"Err, okay? Then why isn't your hair pink?"

"Duhh! Blue goes great with pink!" With that the girl walked off in a bouncy manner to join the rest of the cult followers leaving Cloud wondering what kind of parents would curse the world by spawning that kind of follower.

With a blank face the blonde boy walked through the line and got his food along with a cup of coffee smothered with sugar. He then caught sight of Aeris sitting at a table sipping coffee and talking to a girl he didn't recognize. The boy walked over and sat down nodding hello to the one he did recognize.

"Hey! Sweet trick ya' played on Sephiroth! Man, pink hair, if I was tha' guy I'd not be caught in the light a' day!" Said the girl beside Aeris.

"Huh?" Cloud was totally blank for a moment wondering what this girl was going on about.

"Oh, don't worry, all of his lil' junkies think it's a statement but everyone else knows it was a killer prank!" With that the girl stood up and stuck out her hand as if for a high five, receiving nothing she smiled awkwardly and said goodbye before departing.

"What?" Cloud said looking to his now only companion.

"Don't ask me, I don't even know her name." Aeris said with a shrug. "She came over to me and started talking about the war between you guys."

"Alright then?"

Aeris giggled at Clouds grogginess before taking another sip of her tea.

The boy downed his coffee in about one gulp and looked to Aeris. "So what did you do yesterday?"

"Hmm? Oh, not much, I caught up on some reading and did some studying. It was peaceful since Tifa and Yuffie were out all day." She said with a smile before finishing off what was left of her tea and standing up. By this time Cloud had finished what was on his plate and stood with her. "Should we be off to class?"

"We've got some time, let's walk around for a bit." Cloud said and smiled with Aeris nodded consent and they started off in a pointless direction.

It was a quiet walk and Cloud enjoyed Aeris's company quite a lot, when they had gotten done with their walk it was about time to part ways. They had ended up near the dorms and most of the late risers were rushing off. The two stood facing each other with smiles, though something seemed a bit more awkward than it should have.

"We should get going." Aeris said, getting a nod from the boy.

They were just about to go when impulse took Cloud and he did something he wasn't expecting himself to do.

The blonde leaned down to hover about the brunette's forehead and planted a soft kiss upon it without thinking about anything. When he straightened back up he was being stared at in surprise before he realized what he had done.

Immediately he stepped back and avoided the girls gaze. "Err, well…I Should be.. Uhh-"

"Y-yes! Off we should be off!" Aeris cut him off and then hurried away leaving him to freeze in the hallway wondering why he had done what he did.

.0

Eventually Cloud had made it to his first class and in a daze ran the track again and again; he was too lost in his scattered thoughts to realize that his room mate was behind him the whole time staring at him grumpily.

In their next class it was the same, Cloud couldn't concentrate on anything accept the happenings of the morning, But it wasn't until his third class that the thought that he would have to see her within another class dawned on him.

With that thought he began to search desperately for something to distract him, the class at hand wouldn't work. Though that answer was quickly found when he looked next to him and the pink haired boy was holding up something that he recognized to a page full of purple handwriting that looked like his own. Cloud couldn't help but reading what it said and his face went white.

Quickly after he read the words the bell for the passing period rang and Cloud stood up to look at the back of the notebook. Yes, it was his, though he hadn't written what was in it. "Sephiroth what did you do!?"

"I found something useful. It was so much fun to read."

"You mean write! I never wrote that in there!" Cloud said furiously.

"I'm sure our peers wouldn't believe that, your handwriting is just so much different than mine!"

"FORGERY!"

"It's my special skill. No one knows."

Red faced Cloud was silent for a moment as he sorted this new situation out in his head, obviously the pink haired boy wanted something or he would have just posted the forged papers onto something. Sephiroth wanted something from Cloud, and the blonde didn't have anything to counter this blackmail, so he had no choice. "What do you want?"

"Whatever I want, whenever I want it, my little slave-boy."

"No!"

"Unless you want this to get around, because I can do that if you want me to." Sephiroth said with a smirk, he knew he had Cloud trapped.

The shorter boy couldn't speak, for he knew he would have to agree and his pride didn't permit any type of surrender. Sephiroth knew the blonde was defeated though and with that his smirk grew.

"Give me your cell phone."

"Why!?"

"I need to get a hold of you when your not around, if you don't know who I am how can you know to come to me? Besides I need your number for this as well." It was clear that Sephiroth felt completely in charge, and Cloud very badly wanted to hurt the upperclassman, but knew that it would end badly, so he handed over the cell phone and waited.

When he got his cell phone back, and looked at the time they both had to run to their next class.

During the middle of a rant from the teacher to quiet everyone down it dawned on Cloud what he had done. With that complete realization Cloud lost control of his neck and his head slammed down on the desk, it was rather loud and interrupted the teachers ranting.

"Mr. Strife! Head up!" Nothing happened, and the teachers face became red. "Cloud Strife, did you not hear what I said?" The man walked to Clouds desk and loomed over it as if he were going to hurt his pupil, instead he lifted the boys head. It revealed Clouds eye's to be open though it was apparent that he had left the building. This seemed to concern the teacher. "Mr. Strife?" The man gave Cloud a shake and nothing happened.

The class room stirred up with talk and clatter concerning Cloud.

Sephiroth watched the scene unfold silently, with a devilish smile.

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone's freaking out because they think this is going to turn into some romantic thing, it's not, just a little bit of dating shinnanagins!..if I can even call it that.


	10. convinience stores

**A/N:** Hello all, It's been a while Ehh? I really kind of...have no excuse beside's that I forgot and I'm a busy person =P. I'm very sorry, I'de say that I'll try to update more quickly but I can't really make many promises, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own final fantasy.

* * *

"_Let me out I'm stuck in your pocket!"_

…

"_Let me out I'm stuck in your pocket!"_

…

As he regained consciousness Cloud began to wonder if there was a lawn gnome in his pocket. If so why did it not simply jump out of his pocket? Was it really that his pockets were too tight to jump out of? Or maybe his pockets had been sewed shut! The blonde youth jumped into a series of panicked thoughts about how the lawn gnome wouldn't be able to breathe if someone didn't get a sledge hammer and unzip his pockets. He felt an utter frustration with his arms because they wouldn't move for him, and after all the annoying squeaky pitched lawn gnome was slowly dying of suffocation!

"_Let me out I'm stuck in your pocket!"_

…

There were a few more moments where the boy continued to feel the need to break the inanimate gnome from its cloth prison before he reached coherence and realized it was just his cell phone whining about a text message.

Cloud opened his eyes to see the annoyingly familiar interior of the nurses office, one of the nurses dressed in white sat at a desk filling out paper work and looking thoroughly peeved. The boy propped himself up by his elbows as his phone cried for salvation again. The nurse, noticing his upright state shot a glare and him.

"Will you put that thing on vibrate or something?" She spat before turning back to her work while muttering a few things that seemed to hint at a vast dislike for teenagers in general.

Still groggy Cloud took his cell phone from its prison and flipped it open, he had nine text messages.

"_Let me out I'm stuck in your pocket!"_

…

Make that ten.

Turning away from the glare the nurse gave him he checked the first message, and gave an audible groan that was half confused and half infuriated.

**Master:**

**Hey Slave r u awake yet?**

Of course Sephiroth would put himself into Cloud's phone with a name like that. The boy felt himself twitch a bit as he began to think of the most degrading name to change it to. He couldn't think of anything right away so he checked the next message.

**Master:**

**Don't even think bout changing the name unless u want ur precious diary read to everyone!**

Well there went that plan.

**Master:**

**Haha just want u to no that u looked like such a girl fainting lyk that in front of everybody.**

**Master:**

**U still not awake? Ur such a pansy!**

**Aeris:**

**Cloud? Are you okay? I herd you fell unconscious.**

For a moment the boy lingered on this message. Mostly because he thought it was sweet that she was thinking of him. However, once that passed he began to think of the morning's affair and his face grew red so he flipped to the next message.

**Master:**

**When u wake and stop being such a pansy…wait that's not gonna happen.**

**Master:**

**No but I really do need sumtin from u, get me more duct tape.**

Why did he need duct tape? Cloud could only think that he was helping in his own demise by getting this item. And he found himself wanting to hit the pink haired boy with a spelling book in hopes that he would learn something from it.

**Master:**

**And I need silver hair die. Can u handle that slave?**

The blonde boy began to wonder where he would find silver hair die, or if it would even work to cover up that despicably funny pink color.

**Master:**

**If u can't find Silver get black or sumtin as long as its not friggin green er anything unnatural lyk that.**

**Master:**

**Hurry it up chocobo-slave, ur beginning to annoy me. U don't want that.**

Cloud made a grumpy noise and wrote back to the annoying boy.

**Message:**

**You are a horrible person. I hate you.**

"Am I discharged?" Cloud said putting his phone back in his pocket and turning to the nurse.

"Good riddance, you and your phone can go."

With that Cloud left the all too clean smelling office and proceeded down the bright hallways. He didn't realize that it was evening until he walked through the doors of the school and out into the court yard. The only people who were out were the annoying couple's who were so very much "in love" that their Public displays of affection levels matched that of a mediocre pornographic movie. The boy avoided eye contact…when their eyes were open, as he found his way to the convenience store.

As he entered yet another very bright place and began searching for the items he needed, Cloud began to think of the homework he still had to do and the time. It was eight and the boy still had to toil through piles and piles of late work. All the quarrelling with Sephiroth had made it almost impossible to keep up with school and his grades were showing that. As he struggled to finish one assignment from the week prior the boy would glance at the little book he kept track of his work in and realize it wouldn't even make a dent.

The blonde wondered if his parents would realize their mistake when they got his grades at the semester and demand the two to be separated.

Fat chance.

His parents were the sort that prized social standing over grades any day. Failure to befriend everyone was like dropping out of college, and heaven forbid that!

The boy shook his head to get away from that thought as he reached the isle where the hair die was. Being fairly familiar with the duct tape it was rather easy to locate that first. As he searched down the isle of beautiful woman with shiny colors of hair saying "_Healthier look with every die_" or "_men won't be able to resist_" and such nonsense as that, he began to think.

"_As long as it's not friggin green" _the boy's eye's stopped at a box with a girl that had an edgy boy cut hairstyle that was bright highlighter green. It informed Cloud that if he were to die his hair that color he would become the "highlight of the party".

Ha ha, that was so very funny.

Despite the awful pun on the box it gave him a wonderfully horrible idea. Looking over to the service desk he began to weigh his chances with the very young looking sandy blonde haired girl. Cloud decided to take his chances.

"Excuse me." Cloud said putting on his most polite voice for this girl.

He caught her attention right away and the boy could tell that she was overly excited to be talking to him. "Yes may I help you?" She said in a sticky sweet voice.

"This is going to sound like an odd request but would mind terrible switching this green die into a silver box?" The boy asked leaning against the desk and giving his best "_dashing smile_".

"Um, that is an odd request, why ever for?" The girl asked with such concern that he could not help but stereotype her in the "_true dumb blonde_" category.

"Well you see my girl wanted me to go out and buy her the green die because it's her favorite color. But of course me being the dunce that I am told her not to change a thing and that it would look horrible on her. We got into a fight so I need a way to say I'm sorry."

Cloud was sure that his crummy acting couldn't fool a soul but the girl at the desk leaned over the blue counter and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder as if to console him. "That's so sad! But I'm afraid I don't understand why you want me to change the boxes?"

"It's a surprise, see my favorite color is silver and if I beg her enough she'll use it, when she sees it's green she'll be much happier." He said feeling slightly empowered by the fact that she bought such an obvious lie.

"Okay…" She said still a bit reserved before she crouched beneath the counter. About two seconds later she emerged with a silver box and began to switch the contents.

To fill the awkward space between the two of them Cloud tried to think of conversation topics. He looked at her name tag and noticed that it had "_Sweetheart_" written on it. Raising an eyebrow he looked at the girl.

"Is your name really Sweetheart?"

Sweetheart looked up with a very sweet smile and said, "No it's not I just like being called sweetheart." She blushed a bit and finished the job. "There you go."

Cloud paid her for both items he had and began to leave, however the girl stopped him briefly.

"Do you really think she'll like being surprised like that?"

"Don't worry, I know my girl." The boy replied almost letting his evil thoughts take the words and twist their sound, but he held fast and turned slightly, putting his dashing smile back on. "Thanks Sweetheart" He watched her blush briefly before turning and walking out.

.0

"Finally!" Sephiroth said with a scowl as Cloud appeared through the door of their dorm. The boy snatched both items he'd requested out of the blonds hands.

"Geese don't have a hissy fit, moron." The boy retorted before moving to the very small desk in the corner and collapsing in the chair. "Oh, the lady at the store said that the die was weird and looked green until it soaked into your hair."

"That's not normal." Sephiroth hissed suspiciously.

Cloud shrugged. "Don't ask me."

With a huff the pink haired boy disappeared into the bathroom and wasn't seen again for some time. When he finally made his entrance his hair was dry, and looked just like the woman's on the box. He was furious.

"What. Is. This?" Sephiroth asked venomously at the boy whose head was bobbing back and fourth as he hovered in and out of sleep over his homework.

Seeing Cloud in this relaxed state seemed to make Sephiroth angrier so he stormed over to the boy and took grip of his shoulder, then ripped him out of his chair and fully conscious. "I guess the lady just wanted to sell me the faulty merchandise!" Cloud said feeling fully abused and that the force was thoroughly unnecessary.

"Geese." He muttered as he massaged his shoulder and found his way to the padded makeshift mattress he was condemned to.

Sephiroth kept his hissy fit going for a little while longer as Cloud began to drift in and out of a daze. The blonde was half contemplating throwing a dirty plate from last nights pizza at the upperclassmen and half trying to summon up the will power to get into sleepwear when a thought occurred to him.

With a dazed, tired smile the younger boy looked at the mad person. "Hey, look at it this way; at least you'll be the highlight of the party!"

The next thing Cloud saw was a fist headed straight towards his eyeball.

* * *

**A/N:** If any of you are wondering, yes "Let me out I'm stuck in your pocket" is a real ring tone. My friend has it on his phone and I crack up laughing every time I hear it.

Oh and I don't know if I've said this but I appreciate all the wonderful comments and critiques that this gets, So thank you. =]


End file.
